


A Better World

by AFCBrandon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Aerys!Jon Snow, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Betrayal, Book Dragon Lore, Dark Jon Snow, Dom/sub, Dominant Jon Snow, Emotional Manipulation, Evil Jon Snow, F/M, Fighting, Forced Oral, Forced Orgasm, Incest, Mind Control, OOC Jon Snow, Oral, R Plus L Equals J, Rape, Rhaegal lives, S8 divergent, Sex, Slapping, Smut, Submissive Daenerys Targaryen, blowjob, doggystyle, dragon - Freeform, might still not be perfect, smacking, sorry but no beta, targcest, updated grammar and spelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFCBrandon/pseuds/AFCBrandon
Summary: He was betrayed by everyone around them. Sansa had sold his secret, Arya had chosen her sister's side and Daenerys had gone back on everything she ever stood for.The memories of family present and past fill his head and leave him pliable to circumstances. Dark auras surround Jon and he falls into a baseless beast when around the woman he loves.





	A Better World

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is full on rape. No dub con like I've done in the past. If this isn't your cup of tea, then turn around immediately. There won't be another warning.
> 
> EDIT: Updated Grammar and Spelling

Snow crunched beneath his boots as he ascended the steps of the Red Keep, aiming to head towards the throne room that his love had so desperately coveted.

_“A bastard cannot inherit.”_

_“Not unless he’s legitimized by a royal decree,” _

_“Yes, Aegon the Fourth legitimized all his bastards on his deathbed. And how much pain, grief, war, and murder grew from that?”_

_“Jon would never hurt a son of mine. Jon would never hurt anyone.”_

Jon paused in his step and held his head as pain coursed through his temples. It had been like this since it had all gone wrong. Since it had all gone so terribly wrong. So many voices would plague his mind from people who he knew, and from people whom he didn’t. Robb and Lady Catelyn only being the latest to join the list.

A low grumble to his side, and Jon turned to see his emerald mount humming behind him as he watched him ascend the steps. Stone rumbled beneath Rhaegal as he climbed the rubble of the keep with his clawed limbs.

Jon continued his own climb, but another brief flash of pain hit him when he made it near the entrance to the keep.

_“What I tell you must be kept a secret. Swear to me that you won’t speak a word of this to anyone.”_

Jon staggered and clutched his forehead, memories flooding into and emptying out of his brain. Why? Why now?

_“I can’t swear if I don’t know what I’m swearing about”_

His memory cleared itself to the present once more, and Jon clenched his fist as he placed a steadying hand atop a broken pillar. How could he have been so foolish so as to trust Sansa with his secret. The girl he had promised himself to never confide in when he was younger. And he broke his promise for what? A basis of an idea that they needed to stick together. And how had that worked out for him? Arya, the sister he thought would stand by him always, had fled the moment the secret had been revealed. No longer were they siblings, but cousins. No longer was he Jon Snow, son of Eddard Stark. He was Aegon Targaryen, son of Prince Rhaegar.

Another flash of pain entered his mind, and Jon gritted his teeth as he hunched near a corridor. 

_“Promise me, Ned”_

_“Promise me.”_

He couldn’t recall the woman’s voice. To whom it belonged to. Perhaps it was just another nameless face in the flurry of voices that he experienced. Jon continued to walk forward and only paused in his step when he saw the former Hand of the Queen being escorted by two unsullied soldiers. The last lord of Lannister widened his eyes when he saw him approach and began to struggle in the grip of the two eunuchs.

“Jon!” He cried.

Jon paused in his step as he looked at the futile struggle, the folly of attempting to fight off two soldiers with such an encumbered stature being evident. However, it seemed that the former slaves would grant the small man one final request as they stopped near the former Northern King.

“Tyrion” Jon started, but was cut off promptly by the man’s urgent pleas.

“You need to stop her, Jon” Tyrion told him frantically, a wide and panicked gaze in his eyes.

“I-”

“She murdered innocents! You saw it! She said she would stop when she heard the bells, but she chose to slaughter them with dragon fire instead. You know what you have to do, don’t you?”

Jon looked nervously from side to side, avoiding the last lion’s gaze.

“Love is the death of duty…” Jon whispered, recalling the word’s that Maester Aemon and Eddard Stark had once spoken to him.

“And duty is the death of love” Tyrion urged, his voice shaky and desperate.

“She’s our queen” Jon affirmed to him. “She can still be good… I know she can.”

“After everything she's done? What of your sisters?”

Jon turned sharply to him.

“What of them?”

“They don’t view Daenerys as their queen. Sansa told me herself. What do you think Daenerys will do when Sansa refuses to obey?”

Jon clenched his jaw.

“I am the Warden of the North. Not her. She will obey.”

Tyrion shook his head.

“That won’t be enough. Daenerys will keep you close, leaving the North in need of leadership. Sansa is only the natural choice.”

Before Jon could respond, the Unsullied said something in their tongue and began to cart the small lord off to the holding cells of the ruined Red Keep. Tyrion shouted at him in last moment of desperation.

“Everywhere she goes, evil men die!”

Jon watched as Tyrion was escorted the last few steps in his vision. An urge to respond in some way bubbled inside his throat, but another flash of pain rushed the inside of his skull.

He shot out an arm for support against anything as he hunched over. It was getting more intense and far more unbearable. He began to wonder what he’d done in this life to be cursed with such a feeling directly after the war had been won.

He mustered as much strength as he could and began making his way to where he knew the throne room to be. His steps ragged and uneven as he used the wall for balance. He was nearly halfway to the doors when a small figure appeared from the shadows.

Arya.

She stepped towards him, her face caked in dirt, blood and ash. He had not seen her since they parted ways in Winterfell.

The shock was evident on his face, and his sister-no…cousin spoke first.

“Are you going to kill her?”

He gave her a blanched look.

“What?”

She stepped forward again.

“Are you going to kill her?”

He couldn’t believe his ears.

“No” he said, finding that he needed to force himself to say the word.

An unpleasant glint crossed her eyes as she took one final step forward, now standing less than 3 feet within his space.

“You have to,” she said.

An ire began to force its way up his chest as a faint throb began to pulse in his head once more.

“So that’s how it is?”

Arya blinked in surprise, a feeling that Jon almost shared equally as he hadn’t expected the venom that was laced in his voice. Nonetheless, she reached out her hands and place them at his sides, a soft look appearing on her face.

“I know a killer when I see one” she whispered, looking at him with the same dark eyes he was so used to seeing all his life.

The throbbing sensation in his mind hit with full force, but Jon somehow pushed through it and kept his eyes on the young woman he had once known as his sister. However, he did not respond, only a faint whisper hidden at the back of his mind.

_“Burn them all!”_

Burn them all? The voice was shrill but very much masculine. Who could it be? To whom did this voice belong to? Jon stepped back from Arya’s grip and side stepped her, clenching his fist to control the anger and the pain he currently felt. He didn’t want to speak to anyone else at the moment. There was only one person who he truly wanted to see.

He needed to see her. It was almost as if in the moment, his existence depended on her sight. He had to hear her voice. To hold her.

And to understand why she did what she did. Why she had betrayed everything he thought she was.

It did not take long for him to reach the room where she was. The snow cascaded inside the torn ceiling as she stood directly in front of the throne she had coveted for so long. His boots interrupted the silent ambience of the throne room as he stepped atop the fresh layer of snow atop the ruined floor.

She heard his footsteps, causing her to turn in her step and smile at the sight of him. A pang of emotions ran through him, tugging at his chest as he saw the raw childlike emotion in her face. How long had it been since she had looked at him in such a way? He could hardly recall. Perhaps before the battle against the dead? Before the truth of his parentage was revealed to the both of them. Was it during that time outside the waterfall? Where he thought they could live with one another away from the world, just as she had suggested?

“Viserys once told me that our ancestor, Aegon the Conqueror, forged the iron throne from a thousand swords lain at his feet by his enemies.”

She stepped down the steps, giving one last glance at the ugly chair before she paced slowly towards him.

“As a young girl, I could hardly even imagine such a thing. What was one thousand to a little girl that could barely count to twenty?”

“Where is Drogon?”

He was confused as to where the black beast was. The dragon seemed to always follow Daenerys and never happened to leave her side.

Her pace stayed the same as she approached him, the smile ever present upon her face.

“He flew off to go hunt. He hasn’t fed properly since escaping Euron Greyjoy’s scorpion. He knows I’m safe while his brother is still patrolling the area. Which I have to thank you for, in convincing me to allow Rhaegal to travel with your party. I’m not confident with how he might have fared amongst such a horrid weapon while injured.”

She paused only a few steps away from him, her heart shaped face looking angelic as ever as she stared up at him with bright filled eyes. He felt it a crime to cut such features from her, but it was a crime he was willing to pay.

“Have you seen the city?” he asked in a hoarse voice, his fist clenched to his side.

Her smile fell from her face as she took on an emotion of impassiveness.

“There were so many innocents on the streets” he continued. “Burned to death and some clinging to the last breaths of life as their skin slid from their bodies. Men and women. Even small children, Dany…”

“The people confided in Cersei to protect them. She tried to manipulate their innocence against me.”

His fist began to quiver slightly, the pain in his head increasing with each second that passed.

“The battle was already won” he retorted.

He began to hear a faint buzzing in his ears, an indescribable noise as he watched her lips move to justify herself. In truth, he hadn’t the faintest clue as to what she was saying. There was no longer any pain in his head, but the sensation of nothing startled him. It must have been only a few moments before the final voices began to play in his mind.

_“The mad king thought himself better than everyone else and tormented those around him to his leisure.”_

_“Who could stand to oppose the Mad King when he held absolute power over every individual inside Westeros? Who would dare defy him when he found traitors to burn at every angle, and when he had a spider that caught an endless supply of traitors for him to burn with its venomous web?”_

However, it was the final voice that was most haunting of all.

_“Queen Rhaella was possibly the most unfortunate of Aerys’ victims. The King would find himself in heat after every execution, and Rhaella was forced to be ridden mercilessly at his disposal. The shame it was to hear his cries of glee at her cries of pain.”_

His fist unclenched itself and Jon stood motionless as Daenerys finished her honeyed words.

“I know what’s good, and so do you,” she said, taking a step inside his space and placing her hands upon his chest. “Be with me. Help me create a better world.”

Her smile returned to her face, and she looked far younger than before. Was this who she was before she had been sold off by her brother? Was this who she truly was inside? Perhaps he should have taken her in his embrace and hugged for all the time he had left in this world. Perhaps he should have kissed her lovingly like he so wanted to, like before things had gone so terribly sour for the both of them.

But it was not to be. Instead, a dark aura surrounded his entire body and Jon found himself unable to fully control his actions. He could not stop the lunge of his hands around her neck as he pulled her forward, crashing his lips upon hers.

She gave a startled grunt, but happily returned his kiss, opening her mouth to him as he invaded her with his tongue. Daenerys broke the kiss with a smile and a happy gaze in her eyes.

But her brows quickly furrowed in confusion as she observed the impassive look in his darkened gaze.

“Jon-?”

He brought her face back to him, his hands squeezing slightly around her neck as she began to struggle. He could feel her attempts to pull away from him, but he was far stronger than she could ever hope to be.

He didn’t know why he did it, or what had possessed him, but his hands had gone to the top of her coat, grabbing roughly at the buttons and pulling them roughly apart; exposing her upper chest to him. The cool wind blew in the open room, causing her to cry out in discomfort as her peaks hardened.

She pleaded frantically with him, or, at least she must have. In truth, Jon had droned out his surrounding to take an exposed nipple into his mouth, sucking roughly at the flesh between his teeth. If she cried out in pain or pleasure was anyone’s guess as far as he was concerned.

No, he didn’t pause to consider her feelings for one second, his mind clouded with lust as he alternated between breasts, sucking and pulling with his teeth; her pale flesh turning pink and ridden with marks from his lovebites.. He left no area unscathed, making sure to appreciate every inch of her mounds with his mouth.

He could have continued with his assault, but his aching length pressing painfully against his breeches was his deterrent. As he moved one hand to undo the laces, he held Daenerys’ arm firmly with the other, his lover attempting to flee away from him. She yanked desperately at her arm within his grip, punching at his fist as she tried to slip away, but he pulled himself free from his constraints and pulled her back towards him.

She fought him this time, when he crashed his lips to her. She kept her pillowy lips closed as he attempted to invade her mouth, making him take her lower lip within his teeth to bite in frustration. She cried out in pain, allowing Jon to explore her with the opportunity. He pushed against her tongue with his own, utterly dominating her as she punched his chest in an attempt to get away from him. Though he bit down on her flesh, it wasn’t enough to draw blood, instead only managing to turn in slightly red with rawness. However, they were still the same plump swollen lips that she always received after his kisses. His cock twitched against the leather of her pants, and he wondered what it would feel like to have his length wrapped inside her warm mouth. To feel the velvety skin of his cock slide against the wetness of her tongue and into her throat.

She had done it for him before, but it had always been done by her leisure. And she had always dictated the pace. Not once had she allowed him the luxury of fucking her mouth. Not like he did for her. When he allowed her to ride his face like a madman on a horse.

With no further thinking, he angled his legs around her and pushed against the back of her leg, forcing her to kneel on both legs.

She immediately understood his intentions because she fell onto her haunches as she tried to move away, putting her hands out in front of her to push against his legs and away from his bobbing length. However, in doing so it gave Jon the opportunity to grab an arm and yank her back onto her knees, his cock pressing against her cheek as he placed his other hand to the back of her head and grab a fistful of her braids.

He released her arm, keeping his grip on her braids, and grabbed himself by his base to angle between her lips. Daenerys was not having it, thrashing her head side to side and away from him; even as the grip on her braids turned painful. Jon growled in his throat, her efforts and the harsh cold wind against his skin chipping away at his patience, and without warning yanked roughly at her hair and smacked across her cheek; her porcelain like skin turning a soft shade of pink as tears pooled at the corners of her eyes.

He didn’t smack her another time as the message was well received. Daenerys complied and opened her mouth to him as his cock pressed against her lips, eliciting a guttural groan from his mouth as he was sheltered from the cold inside her; her warm and wet tongue gliding and wrapping smoothly under him.

He hadn’t slid himself entirely inside, but he knew that she certainly had the ability to take every single inch of him as she had demonstrated it perfectly in the past. Jon rested for only a few moments before he began to push more and more of himself inside and down her throat. She gagged when he had managed to sheath three quarters of himself, but he ignored her discomfort in favor of the sensation around his entire length. He gave a delighted, and low, sigh when the cold no longer nipped at his skin, only his Dany pleasing him with her warmth alone.

He pulled himself out halfway and hissed as he thrusted back inside as her saliva only amplified the biting cold when its winds made contact. However, he eventually gritted his teeth when he pulled himself out once more. He kept a slow pace with his thrusts, using her braids as his gripping point to bob her onto his length. Daenerys kept her eyes shut tightly, but her tongue moved gracefully nonetheless against his skin. He doubted on her own volition, instead as if it was enacted on its own will.

His time inside her mouth only lengthened, and Jon soon found himself in need of a faster pace. He applied more pressed to the back of her head as he brought her to meet the tip of her nose against the skin of his abdomen, pulling more of his length out until he practically fucked her throat from root to tip. He alternated his patterns, switching from fucking her face relentlessly, to holding his entire cock within her for seconds at a time. With each pause of motions, she gagged more and more saliva onto him as he pulled himself out, her eyes watering on their own.

It was a glorious sight to see. Daenerys Targaryen on her knees and having her throat fucked mercilessly by his antics. The sight alone nearly brought him to climax on the final rounds of his pleasure inside her warmth. His cock began to twitch, and he began to moan softly as he threw his head back, his thrusts never once slowing.

“Oh fuck…Dany” he whispered. “I’m close…I’m close…I’m-”

He gave a growl as he spurted his seed inside her reluctant mouth, her tongue, her palate, her throat, everything inside being coated with his thick fluids as she swallowed desperately lest she be deprived of air. Jon slightly hunched over as the last remnants of seed was released, and Daenerys gagged and choked as he gave her mouth its relief from his length.

His grip on her braids slackened and Daenerys finally found herself away from him as she began to slide away atop the snow-covered floor; her exposed saliva coated breasts jiggling and bouncing with each movement and her luscious soft lips leaking semen from their corners.

It was absolutely intoxicating to him.

A low whispering growl formed at the back of his head.

_‘Aren’t you a Stark as well? Don’t wolves dominate? An alpha will bare his fangs at his mate.’_

He moved forward, lunging as she tried to move quicker, and wrestled her squirming form to flip her onto her fours.

“No!”

Daenerys fought with more vigor and franticness, scratching and clawing at him with her torso twisted to face him. Jon avoided her swipes, pushing at the arch of her back to force her down onto the floor. She cried out in pain and discomfort, the snow making contact with her exposed chest as Jon ripped at her trousers, pulling them down her arse and bunching them at the bend of her knees.

“Jon, please don’t” she begged, fat tears rolling down her face.

He ignored her pleas, running his hands at the lining of her smallclothes and tearing the fabric from her body, leaving angry marks on her skin. Jon grabbed his hard cock and pressed his fat tip at her folds, causing her to move forward and away in a last-ditch effort to get away. He growled and brought a rough hand to a soft cheek, squeezing as he pulled her back with the grip on her arse. He positioned himself at his entrance once more when suddenly the room shook. Both of them turned their gaze upwards, the source of the disturbance perched on a collapsed wall as he eyed them with narrowed eyes.

“Rhaegal” Daenerys cried, “Kostilus, dohaeragon nyke! dohaeragon aōha muña!”

He hadn’t the faintest clue at what she said in the tongue he so loved to hear her speak, but it sounded desperate. It was fairly clear that she was attempting to call her emerald child for help.

Jon kept his gaze trained on his mount, curious to see how the beast would react. He could see his lover reaching out a desperate hand towards Rhaegal, but Jon did not break his gaze away.

Rhaegal simply huffed a puff of smoke…  
And looked away, opting to rest his head as he relaxed his serpent-like body atop the rubble of the throne room. A sinister grin found its way on Jon’s lips as Daenerys released a body-wracking cry when he thrusted into her heat. She dug her head down and into her arms, sobbing as Jon driller her cunt roughly. She was hardly slick enough for his pace, causing him to wince in slight discomfort. Sliding himself out to his tip, Jon aimed true and spat a glob of spit onto his head and encircled her opening before sliding back in.

Far better. He slid easily into her as he snapped his hips against her arse, the flesh bouncing and rippling with each impact. He placed a firm grip on her hips as he pulled her towards him, sending her away with each thrust and repeating the motions. He was tuned into her body, reveling in her cunt swallowing him like a glove. She may have protested to him, but her body hardly did, with her snatch beginning to leak her wetness down her thighs.

He heard commotion from the entryway and Jon turned to find the captain of the unsullied bounding furiously to them, a squadron following close behind.

“Ñuha dāria” Grey Worm roared.

She snapped her head up to him and cried out.

“Torgo Nudho, umbagon qrīdrughagon! Rhaegal isn't listening naejot nyke. Kostilus-”

It was too late. The perched dragon was roused from his sleep and did not take kindly to the approaching threat. With a powerful whip like motion, Rhaegal sent Grey Worm sprawling with his tail.

“No!”

Jon simply continued his thrusts, a bored look upon his face as Rhaegal angled his head to the now hesitant squadron.

“Rhaegal” Daenerys cried out to her son, “please don’t. Leave them be.”

But he would not listen. The green dragon formed a gulf of fire in his throat before releasing it in a torrent at the intruders. Daenerys could only watch in helplessness as her soldiers were reduced to ash, and her cunt fucked mercilessly by the man whom she had fallen in love with. When the dragon had turned its attention to the half-broken soldier on the ground, Daenerys dug her head back into her arms and wept.

Jon watched her without sympathy and dug a hand into her braids, yanking her head up to view the scene unfold. It’s what she deserved. She had burned so many innocents and now it seemed as if the world was asking her to pay her penance.

“Please” she begged him. “Order him to stop!”

He gave her a confused look.

“Dany” he whispered, “…a dragon is not a slave.”

“Jelmāzmo dāria” Grey Worm said in a strangled voice, “…iksā īlva dāria…”

He gave her a strangled smile as he attempted to raise himself from the floor and Daenerys only wished that she could rush over to him and weep as she embraced her loyal soldier into her arms.

But it was not to be. Rhaegal lunged to the crippled man and devoured her Unsullied captain, extinguishing the fire of his life with a single crunch. Daenerys began to cry hysterically, her body wracking from both her sobs and the impact of Jon’s hips at her arse.

With a fist in her hair, and moving a palm to press onto the arch of her back, Jon rode her look one of her savage Dothraki screamers as she squelched around him.

“Please! I’m close. I’m close” she begged; her voice shaky from the sobbing. “Leave me be! I hate you!”

Her declaration did nothing for him, instead the recent memory of his mount burning the group of unsullied soldering being ingrained into his memory at the very moment. If her declaration of hatred was truthful was completely unknown to him; but what was verifiable was her reaching climax. She began to quiver slightly before crying out in a strangled sob as her walls clenched around him, her body involuntarily finding pleasure with his own.

“Please” she begged once more. “It’s too much! Please stop!”

However, he continued to ride her without remorse, seeking his own pleasure as he sought his climax. Jon growled with each thrust, his body beginning to even sweat in the cold air around them. He chalked it out to Rhaegal warming the ambience by a considerable amount with his torrent of flames.

There he went… thinking about those flames again.

Jon looked to Rhaegal, his dark eyes looking into an amber like color as one voice repeated itself in his mind.

_‘Burn them all!’_

…

Burn them all.

Yes…

Burn them all.

Burn them all!

Burn them all!

Jon thought of Daenerys’ armies as the voice repeated. He looked over to Rhaegal as he processed his thoughts, but it seemed that the dragon was already in sync with his thoughts; opening his wings and rising into the air.

“Where is he going?” Daenerys asked him, a panicked look in her eyes.

Jon avoided her gaze as he focused on the dragon flying towards the makeshift barracks that her unsullied currently occupied. He could do this. He could end this! Tyrion and Arya had prompted him to murder the woman he loved out of fear at what she would do to the world. But… not anymore. Jon could make them all live in peace and harmony. Yes…they could all live together like this. Without her armies, they could all coexist.

It was as if the day was being replayed, but only with the roles reversed. Instead of their Queen burning the inhabitants of King’s Landing, it was the mount that belonged to their Queen’s love that flew at them. Rhaegal glided in the air low and close before he unleashed his hellfire upon them.

“No! Rhaegal! Stop! Stop! Why?!”

Jon held his grip on her tight, forcing her to watch as her armies were reduced to nothing but ash and embers before her very eyes. Her unsullied fled and ran in every possible direction. It seemed even the most fearless army feared death by dragon fire.

However, it was when the Dothraki began to fire a volley of arrows at his mount that Jon’s cruelty was tested. A cruel thought formed in his head and he let his reigns loosen. Rhaegal flew at the shrieking men and met them head on with another torrent of flames. The entire center of their charge met the same fate as the fallen unsullied.

On his passover to target the flanks of the Dothraki horde, Rhaegal flew over the northern army, causing them to shake in fear as the winged beast neared them. However, when they were left unscathed and unharmed, the northerners soon realized that it must have been the will of their king and began to partake in the slaughter; hacking and slashing and bludgeoning the remaining Unsullied soldiers, swiping at any Dothraki that ended up riding too close in their fray to avoid the dragon fire. But, it was Rhaegal that showed true horror as he took glee in toying with the enemy. He flew low, opening his clawed feet in an attempt to grab as many mounted riders, along with their horses, to fly into the air and drop them. It was inhumane, but a dragon knew no bounds.

Satisfied with the results and coming outcome, Jon became aware of his surroundings once more. What he found was slightly unsettling. No longer could he hear his love’s sobs. In fact, he could no longer hear anything in the room. Only the wet squelching sounds of his thrusts into her cunt filled the room. He paused his movements and slid a single leg of her trousers off before he flipped his Dany onto her back.

He noticed her disheartened demeanor and despondent eyes then, looking at him lifelessly as she lay on the cold floor, accepting his thrusts into her without an ounce of fight. He lowered himself to her body, angling her legs as he thrusted into with more speed; her tits bouncing wildly.

She moved her head to the side and her gaze seemed to sadden ever so slightly. Jon paused his movements and looked over his shoulder and coming face to face with the ugly chair that had caused so much strife in Westeros.

He turned back to face her and stared into her beautiful eyes that had lost their luster. Then, he circled his arms around her waist and pulled her along with him as he began to stand. Still sheathed inside her, he hooked his arms under her legs and gripped her by her arse. Daenerys circled her arms around his neck as he made his way over to the iron throne.

Taking a seat onto the damn thing, Daenerys rested her legs beside him as stared down into his eyes. With a firm grip on her arse, he began to raise her into the air before allowing her to slide back onto his length. She tightened her arms around his neck slightly as he rested his forehead against hers, slowly raising the pace as their hips connected with one another. They breathed each other’s air for moments as their breathing quickened with one another, his breath turning into shallow grunts as hers morphed into soft moans.

His gaze fell to her lips and he wondered if she would kiss him the same way as she had before. However, his thoughts were interrupted when a loud crash filled the room followed by a harsh growl.

It was Drogon. Daenerys favored child had seemingly returned from his hunt and was not happy at the state he found his mother in. The dragon gave a mighty roar and bared his fangs threateningly. Jon wondered if Daenerys had sent her thoughts to him and would ask him to rescue her from his clutches.

It definitely seemed like it with the way Daenerys maintained eye contact with her mount. Moments passed when suddenly Drogon began clawing his way forward in a rage.

Daenerys had used her last play at escaping.

He should have been terrified. Any normal man would be. But Jon found himself calm in the situation, focusing only on his building climax as Daenerys’ cunt swallowed his length in its entirety.

His continuation in defiling the dragon’s mother only seemed to enrage the beast further, making the black dread reborn pick up in pace and…

CRASH

Drogon was tackled to the ground by an unsuspecting attack from his brother. The emerald dragon had swooped in from Drogon’s blind angle and proceeded to snarl and snap at his brother’s neck, not caring at the further damage they began to cause in the room. Drogon attempted to fight with all its life, but in a game of sizes, he was not much bigger than his brother. And the element of surprise had favored the emerald beast far more than it did the dusk. With one last powerful move, Rhaegal had swiped on his brother’s face, leaving a clawed gash that would later scar, before clamping his jaws on the black beast’s neck, keeping him there with no hope of escape.

Jon smirked at the outcome and began to bring Daenerys down onto him with more speed and force than before; Daenerys responded by turning to him and beginning to breathe sharply with each bounce onto him. Their climaxes began to build with one another as she began to tighten around him while his cock began to twitch. Daenerys threw her head into the crook of his neck and cried out as she clenched around him.

But Jon maintained eye contact with the black dragon, even as he bit hard onto Daenerys’ shoulder as he coated her walls white with his seed.

Drogon gave a whine and growl of frustration but was unable to do anything under the tight grip of Rhaegal’s jaws and was forced to watch as his mother’s orgasm was ridden out and Jon’s seed was milked entirely into her womb.

As soon as Jon slid out of Daenerys, his juice covered cock fell limply to his thigh as the same mixture of juices with seed began to leak down Daenerys’ legs. Rhaegal released his brother and the black dragon roared out in frustration but did not make any attempt at killing the Targaryen with northern blood. Jon knew that the dragon had lost the fight of dominance, the role of alpha now being bestowed upon Rhaegal when the emerald beast had emerged victorious. It was the way of the wild. The stronger would always rule. There was no honor. There were no rematches. The winner led, while the loser would follow if granted the luxury of living. Drogon spread his wings and flew off, undoubtedly heading towards his nest on Dragonstone.

And as Jon sat on the Iron Throne with Daenerys in his lap, he could only think about the peace that he had undoubtedly achieved. He had managed to end the threat that Daenerys posed with both her army and her dragon.

Yes…all would be well.

Together. He and Daenerys would build a better world. A world for the people, and for their children.

**Author's Note:**

> Valyrian:
> 
> "Kostilus, dohaeragon nyke! dohaeragon aōha muña" - "Please, help me! Help your mother!"
> 
> "Ñuha dāria" - "My queen"
> 
> "Torgo Nudho, umbagon qrīdrughagon! Rhaegal isn't listening naejot nyke. Kostilus-” - "Grey worm, run away! Rhaegal isn't listening to me. Please-"
> 
> "Jelmāzmo dāria" - "Stormborn Queen"
> 
> "iksā īlva dāria" - "You are our Queen"


End file.
